magicainfinitumfandomcom-20200214-history
Series
"Magica Infinitum" Series is completed for 7 series, which are in progress since the first series, the list of it are: *Magica Infinitum: Finale Testamentio *Magica Infinitum 2cundo: Abyssus *Magica Infinitum 3tia: Rebellionem Coeurl *Magica Infinitum 4tuor: Regnum Caeleste *Magica Infinitum 5tus: Ultimative Welt *Magica Infinitum 6echs: Elementarhelden *Magica Infinitum 7tem: Mundo in Deos The current series that incoming and ongoing series is the first series "Magica Infinitum: Finale Testamentio" which will released in February 17th 2014, the writer's birthday. Magica Infinitum: Finale Testamentio The first series story begins with "Felicia von Ritter", a normal germanic girl which comes to Japan with her family to study as a commoners in "Rakuima Middle School" and reach the title of the best Japan student as a foreigners in no time, after she got striked by a magical creature "Dreiven", she told to be the chosen one for become a magical girl (mage) and receive the deal, together with her best friend "Annaliese Thalberg", and the veteran mages that comes from the other dimension "Hasegawa Haruka" and "Tamaki Erika", they fought the evil creatures "Goralviers" from preventing the world to be destroyed, later, they found a survivor from the ancient battle "Nicola Wellfaito McFreya", a little girl who knows nothing after the incident she experienced, later she become a Magi (Legend Sage) and help the mages to fought the Goralviers. Magica Infinitum 2cundo: Abyssus The series continue as Felicia and the other mages already defeat Chaos, the Goralviers' masters, and the Magic Organization release the secret of Felicia's little sister, Elyvia von Ritter, hide an incredible amount of magical power as she turn to 10 years old girl, Felicia and the others start to continue their journey to collect the Light Crystals for control Elyvia's power before it's too late, because if it's not sealed, the power itself is enough to annihilate the world, Felicia herself is really shocked because she didn't want her sister to become the bad one, later, Elyvia herself is able to control her power without using the crystals and able to defeat Chaos that revived once again. Magica Infinitum 3tia: Rebellionem Coeurl The third series starts with Elyvia as the main character, with Cylvela as her magical creature partner, she become a mage to help her older sister, Felicia and her friends to fight a new enemy, Dark Coeurl, and it's minions for preventing the world to be swallowed by darkness, for this victor they want to bring, they must find all the pieces of colour known as "Filladeum Iris" (lit. The Living Rainbow), for that, they travelling to the depths of Abyss once again to find those scattered pieces and create a light of colour known as "Iris Caeleste" (lit. The Celestial Rainbow) and call forth the goddess of colour "Iris" to give Elyvia the power to control all colours in the world, and ends Dark Coeurl's life with light up the Rebellion World, which the Dark Coeurl's world with the power of colours from Iris. Magica Infinitum 4tuor: Regnum Caeleste The fourth series begins with the mages to receive an extremely incredible hard task to fulfill, they must go searching a crystal called "Crystal of Life" to gives a new birth to a flower called "Blume der Liebe" (lit. Flower of Love) and gives life to a goddess girl who gives life to all living things, which now sleeping in the Celestial Realm, unfortunately, they must search that crystal in the Darkness Realm, a realm of darkness whose darkness is told to be as an utter darkness, every person that enter that realm will be surrounded by lurking monsters of darkness, instead of entering the front gate, they found a way to reach the castle of darkness without to exploring the realm, the must summon a Life Angel to give them blessed life so they can't be surrounded by darkness and open the portal to the castle, and they must fight the darkness boss, Colassel, and take the crystal from the castle and give it to the rightful hands in the Celestial Realm. Magica Infinitum 5tus: Ultimative Welt This series' story begins with the new age of darkness known as "Griefs" spreading all over the world, with this, the mages must stop the Griefs from spreading darkness, they take a long journey to the other world known as "Levetoia" to defeat 20 monsters who's the source of the Griefs' power, the world is unstable, so carefully they must fight with awareness, in this world, they found a little girl and boy who's the prisoners of darkness, in original they were children of light, whose gave an unnatural power within their body, they called them "The Purities", "Slyvia", a girl of light who have a power to levitate all things, including herself, and create a barrier or aegis made from purity, "Daniel", a boy of light who can summons various of swords and arrow made of light, but, out of their mind, they more powerful in they capable of for now. Magica Infinitum 6echs: Elementarhelden The series begins with the Four Elemental Heroes that holds the source of all power of the elements, but after the newcomes to the darkness comes to it's age, the four heroes try to stop it, but, instead they got sealed turned into a stone, but, their heart still remain exist, with that, their each weapons lighten up with it's original elements and spread to worldwide location creating a square that none of the darkness can reach and enter, but, the barrier that the swords create couldn't bear the new darkness that has come to the age, Envera, the source of all greed and envy, with that, Felicia and the other mages must collect the four Elemental Swords from it's place and combine them as an ultimate elemental weapon of all ages "Elmentio Livtomfp" (lit. Core of the Elements), it's power can unleash a power more powerful than mankinds can bear, only Felicia, the chosen one to be the holder of that power, and to defeat Envera once an for all. Magica Infinitum 7tem: Mundo in Deus The series continue as the Celestial Realm revealed to have a secret world within, called Mundo in Deus (lit. World of the Gods), the place where Gods and Goddesses live and remain still, but, an unstable power continue to embark in this world, Hades, the ruler of the underworld, lead the armies of hell, henceforth, the gods and goddesses try to stop them, the Hades' darkness came out and runaway from Hades' body, but, the darkness still continue to embark in the land, therefore, Felicia and the other mages must stop the darkness from having the gods to fight, because, the power of gods and goddesses enough to destroy the world, with that, they must continue their journey to the world, to search for sacred relics that can seal the darkness once and for all, "Zeus Blitz" (lit. Zeus Lightning) that holds the power of lightning bolt, "Poseidon Dreizack" (lit. Poseidon Trident) that holds the power of the ocean, "Taedio Orbis" (lit. Hades Orb) that holds the power of the underworld, "Aphrodite Corona" (lit. Aphrodite Crown) that holds the power of beautiful flower, "Gladium Freya" (lit. Freya Sword) that holds the power of battlefield, "Hermetis Aqua" (lit. Hermes Water) that holds the power of healing, and the most powerful relics of all, "Gaiae Stella" (lit. Star of Gaia) that's taken from the embodiment of earth itself, the goddess of earth, Gaia, that holds the power of earth and starry skies, Felicia and the other mages later will found comrades in the journey, Regina Florence, an advanced spell user, Kotobuki Kaito, a skilled swordsman, and surprisingly, a person who really looks like Felicia, but, only with different hair and dress, Angelica Caroline, which will later revealed to be daughter of Zeus that lost for five years ago, she holds a destructive power within her body without her realizing, later, she release the given power and give it to Felicia and the other mages in order to defeat the source of all darkness that exist, BlackHolfum Desperia (lit. The Black Hole of Despair). Category:Specials